


From A Whisper To A Scream

by FandomShipper101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: The Sire bond for Damon and Elena is still going on and Damon is convinced that’s the only reason why Elena wants to be with him but Elena knows what she feels and she knows that it’s real. Damon tells Elena something that will ensure she’ll leave him but he regrets it right after he says it. Can he make it up to her ?





	From A Whisper To A Scream

Elena walks to Damon’s room and opens the door.

 

“Damon can we talk?”

 

“Go ahead and talk” he says not turning around to look at her

 

“Damon look I know you think the only reason why I choose you is because I’m sired to you but that but that’s not thecase I loved you and wanted you even before I became a vampire Damon”

 

“No you didn’t Elena , you’re just saying all those things because you think it’ll make me happy , you’re saying all of those things because of the sire bond”

 

“Damon no I love you please just look at me” she said trying to get In front of him

Damon rose from his chairand looked at her and said the one thing that would ensure Elena would leave

 

“Well Elena I Don’t love you , I never did . It was always Katherine, it will always be Katherine”he sad strongly but you could hear the regret in his voice

 

“No , Damon you you don’t mean that” she said trying to hold back her tears but they came pouring out anyways

He sighed a sad sigh

 

“Yes Elena I do , Katherine is the one that I want , so just leave Elena just go”

 

“Damon” she said reaching for his wrist

“ I Don’t want you Elena how many times do I have to say it”he said still with regret in his voice

 

Elena dried he tears and sniffed

“Well umm Damon if that’s how you truly feel” she said and tears started to roll down her cheeks again

 

“I’ll go and I won’t come back , I let you and Katherine live happily ever after together you don’t care about me but I DO care about you but obviously there’s nothing I can do to make you believe me so I’ll just leave good bye Damon Salvatore and even you don’t feel the same way I love you”

 

And with that she ran out of his room tears streaming down her face.

She ran down the stairs of the Boarding House and to her car.

 

Damon looked out the window expecting her to pull out of the driveway speedy, but instead he saw her with her head down on her steering wheel with her hands above head and she was just crying again. It honestly made his heart ache and break. Looking at her like that almost made him cry too and for a second he could have sore he felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

 

Elena crying in her car lasted for about 15 minutes until she put her key in ignition and drove away.

 

Damon was wondering where she was going and wanted to follow her but he decided not to.

 

Even as Elena was driving she was crying tears were just flowing down her face and she didn’t care if she got into a crash her heart was breaking and it hurt like hell.Someway, Somehow Elena made it to her destination. The Cemetery. She walked over to her Mom and Dads graves and fell to her needs and started talking

 

“Mom & Dad I miss you guys so so so much and I’m sorry about what I’ve become since you guys died but it’s made me realize a lot of things and one of things is that I am in love with a vampire. Damon Salvatore but he thinks that it’s just the Sire bond but I know truly that it’s not I’ve been I love with before I became a...Vampire, but I uh don’t know how I’m gonna get him to see that and anyways he told me something that made me wanna die also he said he was still in love with his ex Katherine Pierce and that he never loved me but I don’t believe that to be true he’s always said how much he’s hated Katherine after what she did to him , She lead him on and made him believe she was trapped in the tomb for 100 plus years.He was just saying that to make me leave but it still hurts like hell anyways mom and dad I love you guys thanks for listening.”

 

She walked over to Alaric’s grave and sat down again

 

“Alaric oh Alaric how I wish you were here so you could talk some sense into Damon and make him believe that I love him because I really truly do”

 

She started to cry again,she got back up and drove back to the Boarding House to retrieve the items she left there.

 

Damon heard her car pull up and her walking up the stairs to her room.

 

Elena entered the room that she used to call hers and started to gather her things.

Damon appeared in the door way of her room first just standing there waiting for Elena to notice him. He knew she had to know that he was there. He final said something.

 

“I thought you said that you weren’t gonna come back” he said with sadness and surprise in his voice.

 

“I had to come back to collect my things , Damon” she said not turning to face him.

 

“Elena” he said in a stern and strong voice

 

“Damon” she said in the same tone

 

She darted across the room to get the last of things, she put them in her bag and zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder and started to walk to her door to leave , her eyes still on the floor. Until she reached the door and found that Damon was still standing there.

 

“Excuses me Damon , but I have to go and not come back” she said looking up this time but not at him but instead through him.

 

“No , you don’t Elena you can stay here”

He said trying to grab at her face.

 

Elena stepped back to avoid his touch

“Uh no Damon I actually I can’t . I put myself out there for you Damon and you straight up told me that you did not love me that you loved and will always love Katherine, I’ve been crying for I don’t even know how long because I do love you Damon . You broke my heart into a million little pieces when said that Damon I felt like I couldn’t breath , you really hurt me when you said those things. I just...can’t she started to cry again and dropped her bag to floor and started to cry into her hands.

 

Damon was just standing there watching her his heart breaking again.

 

He went in to touch her but because she sensed him she jumped out of it and whipped her tears away.

 

“I should be going now” she said looking at the floor

 

“Elena please don’t , I didn’t mean anything I said Elena you know that I don’t love Katherine and that I love you and that I want you and only you Elena you are my one and only”

 

“ Then why would you say all of those things Damon?” She said now looking at him with burning eyes.

 

“Because Elena you know why , it’s the stupid Sire bond I don’t think you actually love me”

 

“But I do” she said grabbing for his wrist.

 

“Elena I wanna believe that I really do but I don’t know if I can, I’ve loved you for so long and if you’re just saying you love me to make me happy and it turns out that you actually don’t, it won’t make me happy it will just make me really really disappointed, Elena.”

 

“Damon what I feel for you is so real I do love you Damon and if you choose not to believe that then that’s all on you”

 

“Elena just stay please for me” he said softly

 

“Why should I?”she said stepping towards him

 

He took one more look at her and he was all out of words so instead he attacked her mouth hungrily

 

At first she resisted but then she wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him closer to her.

 

He pushed her into the wall and picked her up and wrapped her legs are him

 

He pulled back for a moment to look at the the look in her eyes and he saw passion and devotion and he knew at that point that it wasn’t about some stupid Sire bond it was so much more that , he was actually starting to believe that somebody like Elena could love somebody like him with out being aired to him and that made him smile.

 

She began to kiss up his neck and on his jaw.

 

He quickly ran them onto the bed he pushed her down and braced his hand on either side of her head to stop from crashing into her.

 

They quickly shed all of their clothes but still maintaining very close contact.

 

He entered her very slowly at first and it was torturous for her.

 

She let out a moan “ please Damon “ she looked at him “go faster , I need you now” she kissed his throat.

 

He began to pump in and out of her faster and faster.

 

Andher moans became louder and louder and she grabbed onto the sheets.

 

“Oh , Damon more I’m sooo close”

 

“Anything you want” he said kissing down her neck and all over her breast.

 

He pushed even more of his length into her and pumped with a speed that was only achievable by Vampire speed

 

And with let she let loose and came and screamed his name.

 

Which in turn set him over the edge and he came right along with her.

 

He feel off top of her and right next to her on the bed he pulled the sheets up and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

 

“ I love you ,Damon “ she said nuzzled against his chest.

 

“ And I love you , Elena” he said stroking her hair.

 

And they feel asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

 

Damon wasn’t sure if was just the Sire bond but he knew that what just happened felt real so real and he knew that he never wanted to let go of Elena he knew that he loved her and he knew that what she felt for him was equal to that.


End file.
